Far From Home
by Subtle Shenanigans
Summary: When a dispute between Oh and Tip leads to Oh being abducted by a shady alien organization, She must gather a group of unlikely allies to find and rescue Oh - or a dire fate will befall him. Also caught is a young Gorg, who's importance may be a clue as to why "Hurricane" wants the two, and what they have planned. R and R please One-sided Oh/Tip, T for caution/action, and UNBETA'D.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, uh, another** _ **Home**_ **fanfic - this time a full story.**

 **I'm really obsessed with one-sided Oh/Tip from the movie, and the books were Fantastic (** _ **The True Meaning Of Smekday**_ **and** _ **Smek For President**_ **by Adam Rex). This will feature** _ **many**_ **book references, but no fear; there will be just as much film references.**

 **Kyle and Smek from the movies will be in this, Pig will be a female calico (a mix of book and movie there) and although Oh's real name, JLo (with a dot between the J and L; fanfic is so stupid sometimes :\\) , will be mentioned, he will mostly be called Oh (it works as a cannon book-esque nickname).**

 **EDIT: Some song lyrics will be posted at end or beginning of fic for tone/mood of a particular scene/chapter. If a radio is playing, or something similar, then the lyrics shall be interwoven. I like that word. 'Interwoven'. Only songs from the movie soundtrack.**

 **Will be a little darker than the movie was themed, but** _ **very**_ **lightly; This is my first major attempt at a 'movie-type' fic, and a humorous one to boot. Not gonna be too major/big. But big enough.**

 **Big Thanks to** **Sammy Heroes** **for letting me bounce ideas off them and offering to help with my humor-writin' skills!**

 ***IMPORTANT: This is my third major fic along with** _ **Sacrifice**_ **(TSS) and** _ **The North**_ **(Redwall); I am now DEADLOCKED, which means I am not going to start up any other stories until one of these three is done.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Sirrius has none of "the ownership" you humanspeople speak of, unless it is that of the "concept".**

… _She held on tightly, refusing to let go. The rain slid between them, slickening their hands and causing them to slide apart. It couldn't end this way; she refused to lose him again._

" _Tip!" He shouted above the roar of the alien engines. "You must for the letting go!"_

" _No!" she shouted back stubbornly. She didn't know why they wanted him, and she didn't care. She gripped tighter, more desperately. His face was a bright yellow, reflecting her own fear. "I won't lose you again!" Memory of the Gorg ship and his almost death flashing through her mind._

 _He saw her green eyes fill with terror. Then Mimom's face flashed in his mind. They couldn't just both disappear. She needed to know what had happened, then maybe, just maybe, they would see each other again one day…_

 _He blue eyes bore into her's suddenly, a determination alight in them. "You cannot be the taken too! Think of Gratuitymom!"_

" _But-!"_

 _She saw they yellow fade back to a normal violet hue, and he smiled disarmingly at her. His voice dropped lower, but she heard him all the same._

" _JLo knows that Gratuity will finds him if she promises. Just gives me the promise, Tip, and I's trust you wills come."_

 _She felt the rain help them fall farther apart, the tractor-beam sucking him back with more force. She didn't want to lose her best friend. Not one of the people she cared about most. He lurched out of her grasp more but held her gaze, his face filled with determination and trust. She didn't want to let go, but she knew it wasn't her choice. Just before they lost their grip, she looked into his eyes and did the only thing she could._

" _I promise, Oh. I'll find you. No matter what."_

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

 _ **A few weeks earlier…**_

Fifteen-year-old Gratuity "Tip" Tucci had just opened her history textbook to study, involuntarily bobbing her head to the music. JLo - or "Oh", as he was commonly called - tapped his pods to the beat while looking over her shoulder. It was a usual affair - he would help her in the subjects that Boov were good at, while learning humansthings of which he did not know. History was especially new to him, and it was Tip's hardest subject. So, in simple terms, they were getting bored.

Oh was having a hard time resisting the pull of the music. He could control himself when music came on now. It was more of an uncontrolled action before since he had resisted it so heatedly, but when he let himself get pulled in by swaying or tapping to the beat, he didn't get the uncontrollable urge to dance. But the boredom of Earth history made it hard. They just had so many _wars_. It was the same thing over and over again. Pointless. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and hopped off the bed where they had been sitting.

The _thunk!_ of Oh's pods hitting the floor caught Tip's attention. She watched him curiously as he scuttled over to the radio, and press the switch button a few times. He stopped when he was satisfied with the song that came on. She recognized it instantly, remembering the car ride fondly.

 _ **Come on,**_

 _ **I wanna dance in the dark.**_

 _ **Come on,**_

 _ **We're gonna light up the night;**_

 _ **Come on…**_

She smiled as he concentrated on getting his "Boov" on, doing some sort of shrugging dance and pursing his lips. Then he looked at her and flashed a smile, running over and grabbing Tip's hand, despite her laughing-protests of, "Oh; I've gotta do my homework!"

Oh merely laughed back, exclaiming, "You cans be finishing your work for home later! We haven'st done the dancing in a whiles now!"

Tip finally complied with false reluctance, and both friends laughed and enjoyed themselves as they moved to the music.

 _ **I wanna dance in the middle of the night,**_

 _ **Out here with the stars like the creatures of the night.**_

 _ **If you don't dance, make sure you got the r-hy-thm,**_

 _ **Make sure that your heartbeat-beats with the r-hy-thm…**_

Tip actually had a decent dance style going, swaying and moving to the beat, while Oh did some outrageous moves that wouldn't work on anyone but Oh; and not just because he was a Boov. His blue eyes were twinkling happily, as an idea came to him. Tip smirked, knowing what he had planned.

 _ **I wanna dance in the dark**_

 _ **And never stop**_

 _ **We're gonna light up the night**_

 _ **Like shooting stars**_

They titled towards each other, singing the words, without a care of how _well_ they were singing. Or how loud. Tip grabbed Oh's hand (which he noticed with pleased embarrassment) and pulled him towards her, then slid away. He caught on to the move instantly, copying her. He had begun to stumble on the lyrics, but had corrected himself quickly. (Oh wasn't too bad at singing the lyrics how they were supposed to be structured). He glanced shyly at Tip, glad she hadn't noticed when he did so. She was throwing her head back and singing loudly, her tightly curled hair bouncing as she danced. He was glad to see her so happy. He shook his head and focused on having fun dancing too, the wide smile never leaving his face.

This time he grabbed her hands - both of them - and swung her around. Tip caught on, and using the momentum, spun them faster. He laughed as his "feet" left the ground every once in awhile. The song was nearing and end, so they slowed down, exhausted. They grinned at one another as they sang the last few lines;

 _ **I wanna dance in the dark**_

 _ **And never stop**_

 _ **We're gonna light up the night**_

 _ **Like shooting stars**_

 _ **Whenever you hear the sound**_

 _ **Don't be alarmed**_

 _ **Ooh, ooh, ooh, dancing in the dark.**_

They were still grinning at each other breathlessly, Tip lowered to his level as she rested with her hands on her knees. A sharp burst of clapping startled them both; Tip just grinning when she saw who it was, and Oh briefly trilled stripes of yellow and pink-orange (it was hard to tell).

Lucy Tucci - who Oh called "Mimom" or "Gratuitymom" - stood in her daughter's doorway. She had seen most of their dance, and how happy they'd been. Trying not to smirk at Oh's shy smile, she just said, "I came to tell you two that dinner's ready."

" 'Kay mom!" Tip replied. Then nudging Oh, she whispered loudly, "You have to help me with the essay portion now."

"B-but; Oh is not good with the essays!" He protested in the same stage whisper.

"Too bad!" Tip sat back on the bed and plucked up her hefty textbook. Oh sighed wearily and hopped up next to her.

Lucy smiled and chuckled softly as she left, leaving the door partway closed behind her. As she went to go finish dinner, she thought that Oh was fitting in quite well with their little family.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

The days since the Boov (who had stayed on Earth) and had merged with the Humans was long past. Things were going fairly smoothly, with the two species collaborating. Many Boov 'doctors' trained under human ones and vice versa so that either species could treat the other. For the time being, Boov tried not to treat Humans, just as Humans tried not to treat Boov so that an accident wouldn't occur. It was made clear, though, that if anyone was in danger, a medical professional was to treat whomever was injured, regardless of species. Many agreed, though there were a few who didn't. The merge was never going to go perfectly.

There was, of course, issues on both sides. The Boov who followed Oh as captain had a hard time adapting to the idea of following a Human leader, simply because it wasn't Oh. After a long and tedious explanation on Oh's part, they had finally agreed on one condition: If ever Oh needed them, or he resumed the role of leader for any reason, then they would only follow him. He had let it be so with some reluctance.

So whenever Tip and Oh went out for some fun, any Boov they crossed greeted him enthusiastically, and some acted like he was a celebrity. It could get annoying, but Tip did her best to tolerate it. They usually snuck around to avoid "fans", which they both actually preferred (it was a habit to avoid Boov that they'd picked up during the invasion).

It was one such saturday - meaning Tip didn't have school - that they snuck around the mall. Not all Boov were avoidable - many had jobs, after all. But they had been able to stay undetected for the most part. They had just begun to relax, thinking their fun time was safe, when a voice startled them. Oh actually grabbed Tip's arm in alarm, and she clutched his.

"Hey, Oh! And Humansgirl! Nice to see yous here!"

It was Kyle, in his usual uniform. They both sighed in relief; Kyle had been hired as a security guard of sorts, and he had actually become one of Oh's friends after the invasion. It was nice to see a friendly, non-fan face. Oh let go of Tip rather quickly, though she didn't notice. He fought off stripes of pink and yellow. Kyle raised where an eyebrow would be at him, but made no comment.

"Uh, Hello, um, Kyle?" the Boov nodded happily. "How's the new job goin'?"

"It is not going anywhere, but I am enjoying it. Plus, I gets leisure minutes."

The conversation went on like this for another half hour, all three strolling through the mall and into a few stores as they conversed. It was a large, modern indoor mall, sleek and spacey with escalators, elevators; a few fountain-like structures and a large center fountain. There were various plants in the mall, too, where they saw a gardener-Boov checking their water systems. Tip mostly dominated the conversation (she had a very dominating personality, Oh thought) and Kyle actually had a lot to say. Normally Oh and Tip would talk animatedly for long periods of time (especially if it was just them), neither more than the other, but today Oh was a little more silent.

It was almost the third-year anniversary since they'd stopped the invasion. Since Oh's captain-ry, his almost death, and more importantly since he'd left and come back for Tip. He'd done little things over the years (a party or a meal; the latter a very, very bad idea), but this year he wanted to do something special for Tip. He wanted to get her a gift, but it had to be special. But only special enough to express their friendship.

It had been frustrating him to no end, and when Tip had gone into a clothing store to look for a new outfit (she had saved up some allowance, so she could finally get something new) Kyle finally decided to get to the bottom of things.

"So how's you been doing, Captain Oh?"

Oh had been distracted so it took him a minute to register that Kyle had spoken. He smiled at his friend and simply stated, "I has been doing 'the fine'. And I ams no longer Captain."

Kyle chuckled. "Yous shall always be Captain, Oh. But I was the wondering why you are being so much of the distracting."

"The distracted."

"Yes, the distracted."

"It is nothingness," Oh said, twiddling his fingers.

Kyle looked unconvinced. "Ares you sure. Has there been problems with the humansgirl that you are not for the telling to me?"

"No…" Oh immediately turned a brilliant shade of emerald. He briefly flashed red, angry that his emotions had given him away, then sighed. There was no use in hiding it now. Plus, maybe Kyle could help. "I ams having the trouble of finding a gift for bestfriend Tip," he finally explained. Kyle seemed confused, so he elaborated, "The humanscustoms include that of having a party-anniversary for special events. When invasion ended, Tip became my bestest friend. So we gets each others the 'gifts' to express our gratitudes. I am trying to think ofs a good gift for her."

Kyle's eyes widened comically in realization. "Ah… the parties wes all have. I didn't know you did exchanging of gifts then."

Oh saw where Kyle's train of thought was going; he began to waves his hands vigorously, "No! Only me and Tip do the exchanging - and maybes the mimom - it is not of the requirement!"

"Okays, okays! Do of the calming, please. Uhm, what does Gratuity-humansgirl like? The flowers? Theys are a favourite snack of me."

Oh looked uncomfortable with the idea. "Er, nos. But thanking you that I am for the suggestion."

"Clotheses?"

"Nuh-uh."

"The Jew-well-ree?"

"Definitelies not."

Kyle threw up his hands in exhasperation. "Then I is not the knowing whatfor you to gets! This is greatest difficulty!"

Oh grabbed his arm desperately and attempted 'puppy-dog eyes' (which he was quite good at; at least from a human/Gratuity's viewpoint). "Please!" he begged. "You must be the helping me! Or-or… I no invites you to the party!"

Kyle found the look quite hideous, but the idea of missing the party was even more horrifying. He had to think quickly, he had to -

Ah-ha! he thought. He pulled Oh's hand off his arm, suggesting quickly, "Why nots make a gift for friendGratuity? Dos the humans not love the gifts made-home? Ands you told me once that humansgirl-Gratuity thought your arts were a-mazing; draws a gift!"

"Thats is most true," Oh said slowly, an idea already forming in his mind. "I am no better than the other Boovs at the 'arts'. She calls it, er, the 'comics-arts'. Oh is thanking yous very much, Friend Kyle!" He exclaimed, grabbing the other Boov's hands and hop-twirling around briefly.

By time Tip came out of the store with one modest bag, he was his old self again. Kyle eventually said goodbye and went back to his duties, and Tip along with Oh went home.

The party was in little over a week.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next chap! Many thanks to favourites and follows. Special thanks to** **Sammy Heroes,** **Porsche 101** **,** **Nyctra** **, and** **ZARROCHAN** **for reviewing!**

 **Another thanks to** **Sammy Heroes** **for 'listening' to me and helping out with ideas!**

 **(EDIT: Sorry for taking so long; I got busy, there was a thing, then I was sick. I also finished writing my novel … *Cough Cough* Point is, I'm back and as tired as ever!) (This chapter really changed as I wrote … I'm not very happy with it… chapter 3 should be better … )**

 **So, this is "set up phase 1", then more set up, then the party, then abduction. That's the plan for now.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **NEVER OWNED NEVER WILL.**

* * *

The next few days were a blur as they got ready for the next annual party.

Oh had been diligently working on his gift for Tip, acting anxious and secretive. She had badgered him constantly, wanting to know 'What's up', but he held strong. Even currently, when she had snuck up upon him and asked, "Whatcha drawin'?", he had slid the picture out of sight and under some folders, mumbling incoherencies. She just shrugged them off. Oh was Oh, after all.

After she had slunk away (no doubt headed to the kitchen, where Gratuitymom had called for her to do 'the dishes'), Oh carefully pulled the artistic piece out and continued.

Oh loved to draw. Even though it wasn't considered an art form to the Boov, Oh had always enjoyed it. The stroke of a medium - whether pastels, pencils, or charcoal - and the sound of it brushing against paper always calmed him. Cleared his mind. It was something that required concentration and focus; but where some Boov saw it as a chore or 'ordinary', Oh saw it was a way to relax and have fun.

He remembered when he first drew something and showed it to Tip. It was a little thing; a comic-panel of sorts explaining the origin of the Boov. All their aquatic beginnings and deaths by asphyxiation. Despite the bluntness of the story, Tip had been astounded by the art. It had befuddled him that she was so awestruck by it - after all, it was common among the Boov.

Maybe that's why he couldn't focus as much, couldn't be pulled in by the lines and the curves, the soft _shhth_ as dark pigmentation left coal to dried tree slice, the world composed of nothing more than dark against light …

He did eventually get lost in it (not that he realized so) and it wasn't until he had just set his charcoal stick down, and a yell of "JLo! Dinner!" did he realize how much time had passed.

He left the little desk (more like a glorified coffee-table) and hurried down the stairs to join the Tuccis.

Lucy had made a nice lasagna to an old family recipe that was so good, even Oh appreciated it, despite odd tastes. It was a beautiful layered structure that could rival a good cake: the pasta not undercooked nor overcooked, ricotta melted betwixt the layers, the tomato sauce homemade with basil and other secret spices, and freshly ground beef that gave it a rich, meaty flavor. There was even some sparkling apple cider to drink with it. Ah, how they all loved pay-day.

They dug in with gusto, Tip and Oh having seconds, and then thirds. It wasn't until their fourth serving (and Lucy's second) did they slow down and talk. It was the usual mundane stuff: "How was school?" "Oh, y'know, gave us an assignment in …How was work?" "Good. Rachel told me … How was your day, Oh?" "I fixes the leak in Slushious today. You sees, there was a crack in the …" And so forth.

Eventually they got around to talking about the party. Since it wasn't long after New Years, they could get decorations a little cheaper (the anniversary wasn't recognized as an actual holiday). Tip wanted a 'wild' party: Balloons and streamers, pounding music, dips and chips … maybe even some of her acquaintances from school. Oh was fine with that, as long as he could invite some Boov, and he wanted his and Tip's favourite colors incorporated (Purple and Darker Green). Lucy was fine with whatever, as long as it wasn't too loud or wild - and some of her adult friends would come over.

With this, they decided to go to the store tomorrow.

And, as anyone knows, taking a ("famous") Boov to the store would not end well.

Not one bit.

* * *

It was an early 9:00 when they left, Tip and her mom grabbing a piece of toast, and Oh a burnt paper plate. After throwing on some thicker clothing to ward off the cold weather, they hopped into the car and Lucy drove them to a store that was similar to a certain mart with "Wal" in it.

But this place was called Buck-in-hand palace, and was also similar to a certain store of red rings.

Anyways, the Tuccis (and JLo) hopped out of the car and made their way through the half-filled parking lot. A few curious humans (and some that were not-so-nice) glanced at him, but didn't pay much heed. After all, Boov were a little more common these days.

They entered without incident: The doors slid open with a _whoosh!_ and closed with a clatter, the store's cold, artificial air washing over them. Lucy took the lead, nodding to a teen working at the counter (squinting, Oh could see that his nametag read "Andre", and he realized that this was the son of one of Gratuitymom's friends) and striding confidentaly towards the aisle the wanted to go through.

It was one of those aisles at the end, where the shelves were either almost barren (or overfilled) with the leftover stuff no one wanted. Luckily, it was more filled today.

They did manage to get the colors Oh wanted, and lots of streamers for Tip. But, (after Lucy was laden down with the decorations), they realized that they had forgotten a shopping cart. ( _Again._ )

Lucy sent Oh and Tip to go get one, while she struggled not to fall under or drop any of the decorations.

This is where the problems started.

Oh and Tip just strolled through the store, not feeling the need to hurry, _despite_ Tip's Mimom being crushed under the weight of decorative items. They passed through aisles at a leisurely pace, pointing out items in excitement ( _Oh_ ) and either agreeing with the enthusiasm or pointing out the price tag ( _Tip_ ). They were almost to the front of the store when the two talking friends bumped into someone.

" _Oof!_ " " _Ow-pain!_ " " _Oops._ " " _Sorry … !_ " " _Sorries!_ "

Oh helped Tip up and she dusted herself off as he went and helped the other person up.

"I am _sooo_ sorry about that! Are you okay?" She asked.

He looked up and her green eyes met dark blue ones.

"Tip?"

"Josh?"

The boy - Josh, apparently - smiled at her. He was fairly tall, and not too lanky, with soft, chocolate-brown hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a deep red jacket over a white shirt, and darkish-blue jeans. He gave Oh a quick nod, but quickly directed his gaze back to Tip. Oh tried not to grit his teeth in irritance.

He may not know _why_ , but he did know that he _did not_ like this guy _at all_.

Even if he seemed to be an "acquaintance" of Tip's.

Josh did look sorry that he had bumped into them like that, and hastily apologized. "Look, I'm sorry about tha-"

"No need," Tip cut him off. "It was an accident, so no one's really at fault."

Oh huffed quietly.

He gave her another quick smile, "Okay, fair enough. What are you doing here anyways? I'm shopping with my grandmother."

Tip replied a little too quickly for Oh's liking. "We're getting stuff for the anniversary party - y'know, the one I told you about on Monday."

His eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! You did mention that! I'm looking forward to it, and so is Macy."

Oh noticed that Tip tensed a little, and assumed that she wasn't fond of this "Macy" person. Whatfor, he didn't know. After all, it was humanspeople-relationship … social … stuff. Or something.

He needed to reread that psychology textbook on humans.

Tip nodded and gave a small smile. "I'm glad. It'll be around seven. Expect Boov," she said as a fake warning, which Oh caught on meaning that this "Josh" was okay with Boov.

He nodded once, eyes flickering over to Oh, and he gave him a small smile, which the Boov didn't return. Not that Josh would catch on to Oh's irritance - it wasn't strong enough to change his color, nor did his blank, frog-like face contort with it. But he did return a nod, just to be polite. "I expected so," said Josh. And to JLo's surprise, he added, "Tip talks about you all the time; It's nice to meet you, Oh."

He was even more shocked when Josh stuck out his hand, and he shook it mutely. Flashing Tip one last grin, he said, "See you guys later!"

It was silent after he left - awkwardly so on Oh's part, and a different way on Tip's part that Oh couldn't figure out. It wasn't a bad silence. If anything, she looked … _dreamy_.

A sudden anger filled him, one that he was unfamiliar with. He quickly shoved it down to avoid becoming a traffic stop, but he couldn't push it away completely. Not with Tip looking so far-off on 'the perfect planet'.

And not when the cause, _Josh_ , was going to _their_ special present-day party.

 **To be continued in chapter 3 …**

 **A/N: I'm gonna cry. I hate this chapter** _ **so**_ **much. :'(. Ah well, the next one should be better. Hopefully. :D**


End file.
